


Stolen Dance

by JoHalstie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys In Love, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 09:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27468364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoHalstie/pseuds/JoHalstie
Summary: Zeke y Colt están en una relación, a los demás no les agrada esa idea.
Relationships: Colt Grice/Zeke
Kudos: 9





	Stolen Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Amo la canción de Stolen Dance de Milky Chance, así que me he basado más o menos en eso. Y también un el hecho de que Colt a pesar de todo confío en Zeke, probablemente el único que realmente lo apreciaba(esto es del manga, cuando muere Colt y Porco ;;-;;)
> 
> Espero y lo disfruten uwu.

Estaba tomando un poco de ponche de frutas que había en la mesa de comida, llevaba puesto uno de los mejores trajes de gala que tenía, de un negro intenso con un chaleco y moño del mismo color y camisa blanca y zapatos negros. Se encontraba en la cena navideña que hacían en la facultad de medicina en la que trabajaba, un evento muy formal dado el prestigio de esta, donde asistían médicos, enfermeros, cirujanos, políticos muy importantes de la nación, y algunos invitados especiales de menor importancia, como alumnos sobresalientes a los cuales les dieron la invitación para poder asistir.

Entre uno de esos invitados especiales, para Zeke había uno que ante sus ojos resaltaba más que todo el resto, quien hacia que perdiera la atención de lo demás. Su piel clara resaltaba con el traje negro que llevaba puesto, su rostro alargado y fino y a la vez suave, con sus ojos de color whisky que lo emborrachan con tan solo mirarlos unos minutos y su cabello fino y sedoso de tonalidad rubio cenizo y su cuerpo, para Zeke era un cuerpo digno de admiración, un cuerpo que no cualquiera tendría el derecho de verlo en la intimidad, su altura unos tres centímetros más bajo que la suya y más delgado que el también, pero aún así con una complexión levemente fuerte.

Podría observar a Colt durante todo el tiempo del mundo, como si su vida llegase a ser eterna. Siguió tomando de sí ponche esperando el momento para poder ir con su amado y poder disfrutar un poco de la noche, donde la mayoría eran extraños que no les importaba en absoluto su relación.

Colt platicaba con Galliard y Pieck, compañeros suyos y con uno de los directores de la institución. Supuso que Colt sintió su mirada porque volteó a verlo y le dio una pequeña sonrisa. Espero un rato más hasta que Colt se desocupo y se acercó a el. Había pasado un mes desde que se veían, el tuvo que salir de la ciudad por un congreso y apenas había llegado el día anterior y no pudo ver a Colt hasta éste día.

"Hola". Colt lo saludó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, Zeke se acercó a él y puso sus manos en su cintura y lo acercó para un pequeño beso diciéndole lo mucho que lo había extrañado a lo que Colt le respondió que el también. A lo lejos pudo sentir las miradas de Porco y Pieck. Como el salón donde se encontraban era un tercer piso había un balcón así que agarró la mano de Colt y se dirigió ahí, fuera de las miradas de aquellos que los juzgaban.

Era de noche, el clima frío y las nubes grises se iluminaban con la luz de la luna. Zeke empujó despacio a Colt a una esquina donde nadie de adentro los podía ver, de nuevo lo tomo por la cintura y empezó a besarlo, primero unos besos dulces llenos de amor se volvieron unos besos llenos de lujuria, pegando más sus cuerpos. Comenzó a besar su mandíbula luego bajó a su cuello chapado suavemente su piel provocando que Colt soltara un pequeño gemido. Puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Zeke y lo apartó despacio. "Aquí no Zeke".

Zeke puso un puchero y Colt le regresó la mirada. Se separaron y se dirigieron a la parte de adelante del balcón, recargados en la barandilla de mármol.

Hablaron de todo y de nada, de cuando Zeke se fue al congreso y lo aburrido que fue sin Colt, de lo tontas y engreídas que eran todas esas personas, de los lugares de ahí a los que le gustaría llevarlo a conocer o de salir de la ciudad e ir a otra donde nadie los conociera, Colt le habló de lo mucho que lo extraño todo ese mes de su ausencia, de todo lo que pasó y no pasó, de su hermano menor, de todo lo que le dijeron sobre su relación, hablando como si fueran ellos. Zeke sostuvo sus manos con las suyas tratando de transmitirle tranquilidad.

Era triste saber que estás con la persona correcta y que los demás te quieran hacer pensar que no es verdad. Zeke tenía miedo de que algún día se metan en su mente o la de Colt y provoque su ruptura. Tienen tanto que vivir y crecer juntos, tanto amor y confianza de parte de los dos, pero al igual que eso cada uno tiene tantos defectos e inseguridades que si en un futuro no aprenden a vivir con ellos.

Guardaron minutos de silencio llenandolos con su presencia y compañía.

A lo lejos Zeke logró escuchar el sonido la música que estaba sonando en el salón. "Ven, vamos". Guió de nuevo a Colt adentro, dirigiéndose a la pista de baile junto con otras parejas y personas que se encontraban bailando vals con la dulce melodía. Tomó la mano derecha de Colt y colocó en su cintura su otra mano mientras que Colt la puso en su hombro.

Bailaron al ritmo de la música, felices de estar juntos. Se perdieron en el mund que ellos habían construido, uno donde solo existían los dos, donde reirán sin parar, donde sus corazones ardían de amor, un mundo donde nadie les impediría estar juntos.

Porque ellos se amaban.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer, hago lo que más puedo. Los quiero uwu❤


End file.
